This World Re-Inverted
by Vampairy
Summary: After what was revealed by Valentine, Clary and Jace struggle with their relationship. But Clary can't accept it, not after what happened between them, and specially after what she lived on the other dimenson. She will use the help of our favorite watlock to make things right. Set after 1x11.
1. Summary

**Title: **This World Re-inverted

Fandom: TV show Shadowhunters based on The Mortal Instruments

Possible spoilers: Set after episode 1x11 (don't read if you haven't watched that far).

Main pairing: Clary and Jace (Clace), possible Malec

 **Disclaimer: **All the characters and base of the story belong to dear Cassandra Clare and the producers od the show. I am just borrowing them!

Summary: After what was revealed by Valentine, Clary and Jace struggle with their relationship. But Clary can't accept it, not after what happened between them, and specially after what she lived on the other dimenson. She will use the help of our favorite watlock to make things right. Set after 1x11.


	2. 1 - Does blood call to blood?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments. I am just borrowing the characters.

 **Chapter 1 - Does blood call to blood?**

 **Clary's POV**

 _" i am your father, Clary. And Jace's... Think about it. Why are the two of you so drawn together? You are meant to be. Blood calls to blood, no?"_

Those words kept repeating in my head as I sat next to my unconscious mother. I caressed her hair and cheeks but as a matter of fact I wasn't really there next to her, my mind was still processing the events of the night.

Jace was my brother. I was his sister. Or so Valentine said. I had proof I once had a brother, but was Jace really the baby boy my mom thought she lost? Or was this one more of his tricks?

The pieces added but there was just something off. I had this feeling it couldn't be true...

Or it could be the fact that I liked (more than liked) Jace that was preventing me from accepting this "new truth".

"Blood calls to blood", was what Valentine said. But was it really that? Was this warm feeling in my heart everytime I saw Jace smile, joke, or even just stand there, really a brother-sister connection? It couldn't be. It wasn't right.

I felt someone enter the room, from the corner of my eye it looked like Jace. We had avoided each other the whole way back to the Institute, but I knew he was hurting, not just from this but from discovering that his entire childhood, no... His entire life, his identity was a lie. So I didn't force anything.

He sat on of the beds, looking in our direction but not really seeing. He seemed so fragile, so lost. I don't think I had ever seen him like that...

No, I was wrong... I had seen him like that before. Only he was not really himself. It was on the other dimension, when the demon had attacked us.

Oh, how I wished things to be like in the other dimension... Everything was so simple, so light. Everyone had normal lifes, no supernatural fighting clubs. Well, except from Magnus, but his life was pretty "mundane". And more importan, Jace and I, we were... Perfect. Or it looked like it from the brief time I spent as that Clary b

What did Meliorn say... Right that the other dimension was like this one but it wasn't. How much was different? My mom was my mom, and Valentine was still my father. Izzy was Alec's sisters. Well there were of course some major changes like mom being with Valentine, Alec being an open-hearted gay and liking me, and Izzy and Simon being together.

But even we get all along there, the group was the same. The base was the same...

Something clicked at the back of my head, and I got up as quickly as I could. I looked around the room and locked my eyes with Jace's. He got up as well and anxiety rushed through him.

"What is it, Clary?" He asked and walked over to me.

"I... I have to talk to Meliorn."

"Wait. What for? Clary, we can't."

"Right, we can't... I can't. You're right!"

"Clary what is happening?"

"It's about us. What we just found out. Something is not right but I need to check it. I need Meliorn's help. Or another Seelie's..." I rambled, trying to figure out a plan.

Jace planted his hands in my shoulders, making me turn to him.

"Listen to me, Clary. I know you want it to be a lie. I, more than anyone want it to be a lie. Do you think I want to be his son, to be your brother... No... But it's true. There is no way it isn't true, Clary. Accept it." He said and his voice was bitter, angry. I know it wasn't his intention, it wasn't really me he was mad at, but he had to let it out somehow.

I got up again and pushed his hands of me.

"I need to check something. I am not trying to fight this, Jace. But I was right when I knew we wasn't Michael Wayland. Maybe I am right about this too".

I decided to go to my room and think. I needed some time alone.

On my way, I spotted Maguns and Alec talking. Those two really needed to figure things out. However, seeing Magnus made me have an idea so I ran to them. Magnus was already heading to the exist.

"Magnus!" I called. He continued walking in a rather fast pace.

"MAGNUS!" I tried again and this time we turned in his unique way.

"Well, hello there, biscuit. Very nice to see you but I am going home. Need a drink".

"Yeah, sorry, Magnus. I really need to talk to you please!"

"I already heard you and Jace are siblings. Very sad in fact, you were cute. But no, I don't have a "not-family-anymore-spell". So sorry. I have my own heart problems. Want to know my advice? Drink! It is the best remedy."

"No, Magnus it's not that. I mean, it's about that but it isn't. It's hard to explain. But I just need you to tell me something about other dimensions."

Magnus laughed, a rather evilish sound, like I was crazy or something.

"Oh, my dear, you really are desperate. Go get some sleep, it will probably help you settle those thoughts. You had a rough night. Here a little help." He snapped his fingers and suddenly I felt as if life was being drained from me. "You might want to go to your room anytime soon, it is quite powerful and fast. Have a good night, biscuit."

Feeling really sleepy and relaxed, I watched as Magnus left the Institute. Not having strength for anything else, I headed to my room as I had originally planned. Maybe I did need to sleep. But I certainly needed to talk to Magnus.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you like it! Can't wait for tonight's episode, really hope we have Clace! Will post every 2 days. Please tell me what you thought. :)**


	3. 2 - Memories of another world

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments. I am just borrowing the characters.**

 **Chapter 2 - Memories of another world**

 **Clary's POV**

That night, unlike what was expected given Magnus's "little spell", was rather restless. Flashes of the moments I spent on the other dimenson kept going through my head, as I re-lived those memories in a confused way.

 _My mom's happiness._

 _Jace's smile when he saw me sitting next to the others._

 _The way he pulled me with him to the back of the van, only to kiss me passionately._

 _The kiss..._

 _Him meeting my dad (aka Valentine)._

 _Us dancing._

 _The disappointment and hurt that crossed his face when he saw me in the basement of the Institute with Magnus._

When I finally woke up, I felt a voight inside me. Part of me just wanted to go back to that dimension, where everything was simpler, happier and I had my mom with me. Not to mention there were no demons, therefore no Shadowhunters, so we didn't have to deal with Valentine and his crazy plans (only as a father)... And Jace and I were great. However, part of me also knew that it wasn't fair and it's wasn't right, this was my dimension and my destiny was here. I was needed, or at least liked to think I was, here.

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. The clock said it was early (even for a Shadowhunter), too early to be up but not enough to try and get some more sleep. I washed my face, trying to clear my head but it wasn't much of a help.

As I headed back to the room, my eyes spotted a block of paper and pencils on my desk, which got my attention. Drawing was always my escape. I hadn't had much of an opportunity lately to do it, but at the moment there was so much to be done, so little I could do, so it seemed like a great idea.

I sat down and picked up pencil, enjoying the way it fitted my fingers so perfectly. Then, I open the block, passing through the sheets filled with runes, demons, fights or simply faces. Once I reached a blank page, an image came up in my mind. Immediately, I started drawing.

Soon, what once began as plain doodles, started getting form and turning into reflexions of my own memories. When I was finished with one, I would start another, as I filled more and more pages with the images that were so alive in my head.

I didn't even notice the time passing by, until I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted, not moving my eyes from the paper as I finished the details in Jace's eyes. It was always the hardest part for me, I could never trully reflect their beauty and intensity.

"Well, here you are. I missed you at breakfast! It's was strange now that Alec and Jace are in a bad position..." Izzy said as she closed the door behind her and approached me.

"Sorry... Lost track of time... Couldn't sleep so I decided to draw a little."

Izzy chuckled. "A little? By the Angel, this is a mess..."

I took a closer look at the scene in front of me and laughed. My fingers, hand and bits of my arms were covered in charcoal. There was a pill of used pencils and several crumpled sheets of paper. The only thing that was clean and immaculate were the finished drawings.

"Yeah... I might have gotten carried away..." I whispered bitting my bottom lip not to laugh any harder at the caos in front of me. "I should clean up. I will meet you in a sec"

I got to the bathroom and cautiously cleaned any traces of what I had been doing for the past hours. My mom always said I was one messy artist, ever since I drew my first doodles.

When I got back to the room, Izzy was sitting where I previously was, inspecting one of my works. I took a sneak from behind her. It was the one where she sat with her head in Simon shoulder, her long braid falling down her arm as Alec rolled his eyes at her. Looking at her at that moment, sittint in my chair in her elegant yet sexy enough, blue dress, her perfectly combed hair pulled in a sleek ponytail, and then at herself in my drawing, geek style, glasses and sloppy braid, just made me realise how different, how far that dimension was from our reality.

"What is this?" She asked, her left eyebrow up.

"Uhhhh... hummmm... It's nothing... Just a dream. " I answered quickly, a bit too quickly for it to sound true.

She didn't buy it.

"You had a dream of me wearing a Star Wars shirt in your best friend's arms while chatting with a very gay Alec?" She asked, now with her eyebrows even more raised.

"Well, I wouldn't describe it that way but... yup that's it." I wasn't really lying to her. I did dream about it.

Izzy got up and pulled me by the hand to the bed. We sat next to each other.

"Clary, I was almost de-runed because the Clave was so desperate for the Mortal Cup that they would threaten anyone to get. I never gave you or Jace away during that time, even though you were the only ones who could help me. You can trust me, Clary. I know you and Jace were missing for a while, Alec got hurt because of that. I already know you bumped into Michael Wayland who turned out to be Valentine and all of that. But I know there is more to it. So why don't you tell me?"

I sighed. Izzy was right. She had helped so much, she deserved to learn the whole truth. And who knew? Maybe she could even help me prove Jace isn't my brother.

"Yeah, well... It's kinda of a strange and long story. I don't really know how or where to start..." I mumbled, trying to organize the whole situation in my head.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders. "Then show it."

"Show it? What do you mean?" I asked, quite puzzled.

Iz giggled and got up. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget you are new to this. I am so used to having you around... As I was saying, you can show me what happened. There is a rune for that."

"Of course there is..." I whispered. "How does it work?"

"It's one of those rune which disappeares after you use it. Basically you draw it in the palm of your hand, I give you mine, you think about what you want to show me and I see it. Pretty simple, uhm?"

I nodded and extended my hand to her. She picked her stele and marked me. I took her hand in mine, as I brought my mind back to the events of that night. I closed my eyes, foccusing.

I decided it would be worthless and exausting to show her everything. So I sticked to what was most important. Showed her what Meliorn had promissed me. Gave her a brief look of the events on the other dimension. My mind slipped and started thinking about Jace's kiss, which made Izzy giggle, so I turned to her and Simon being cute. There she didn't react. I showed her Maguns helping me. The demon. Jace joining and finding Michael Wayland/Valentine.

When I was finished, I opened my eyes and pulled my hand from hers, waiting for a reaction.

"So..." she started. "Simon asked me to move in with him? We are like 19..."

I rolled myeyes and sighed. "Seriously, Iz? I show you all of this and that is what you have to say?"

She rolled her eyes back. "I'm sorry but this whole other dimension life is messing with me. I can't believe how different everything is... I mean... Is that how we would all be if we weren't Shadowhunters? I don't know how I feel about this..."

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way. And this has been messing with my brain ever since Valentine said Jace and I were siblings. They met on the other dimension. They had never seen each other and it most definitely didn't look like they were father and son. So doesn't that apply here, in this dimension? I tried talking about this with Jace but he doesn't want to hear me and Magnus tottaly pushed me off. But I need answers... Like Meliorn said they similar but they weren't. I just can't figure how muc..." I rambled, pacing back and forth.

"Hey, hey!!! That's too much at the same time! Calm down! Sit back!" I did as she said. "Look, I don't know much about other dimensions. I heard rumors when I was little. Kids commented stories they had heard or read somewhere. But it was never discussed. It's obviously something pretty well hidden, if only the important Seelies know about their entrances. Now, what I do know, from what I heard and, now what you showed me, is that it seems to work basically the same way. I mean, me and Alec are siblings. You are Jocelyn's daughter. And Valentine's. Magnus is a Warlock. Well, and he and Alec are obviously into each other, which is a lot simpler than in this dimension. And there are other major changes. However, according to this logic, it would make sense that Jace isn't you brother. But you don't know the whole story behind that Clary or that Jace..."

"Everything that you are saying makes sense, and I have thought about it all. But don't you think there is at least a little possible that Jace isn't my brother?"

"Well, honestly? I think that is more than a little possibility. It's like you said. That dimenson and this have too much in common. Why wouldn't you and Jace have the chance to be as happy as you seemed there? And, well, Valentine isn't exactly the most credible person on earth. So you know what I think? I think you are Clary Fray, you everything and anything for those that you. I think you love Jace and you fight for him. No matter what others (including him) tell you." She said with a smirk, hands holding mine

I smiled widely, hearing the incentive I need to her. Not controlling myself, I hug her. "Thank you so much, Izzy!"

She chuckled and, even though I couldn't see her face, I was pretty sure she was rolling her eyes. It was a Lightwood thing, I had learnt by know. I felt her hand in my back and let go of her. "I know, I know. Shadowhunters aren't big huggers!"

"Exactly. Well, what if you used that energy of yours and went trying out dresses with me?" She slightly pouted.

"I don't know, Iz... I wanted to try and talk to Magnus again... And I don't want to leave my mom alone and..."

"No ofense, Clary, but you mom will be exactly the same way after you get back. The only way we can change her condition is if we find who did the potion for her. That is taking its time. Magnus will probably turn you down again. He must be moody with Alec's wedding and all that. So, honestly, the problems will be here when we get back. So let's give us some well deserved pampering? You said yourself you wanted me to take you shopping..."

It's hard not to admit, Isabelle Lightwood can really convieve anyone to do anything she wants...

"Okayyyy... I give in... You're right! I could really use the distraction..."

"See... Told you! Now get dressed! I am taking you to my favourite place!" She exclaimed excited.

"Fine. But we can still talk about how cute you and Simon were out there..."

"No one can know about that. Can you imagine how that would ruin my heart-breaker reputation?" She said winking and we both laughed.

 **TBC :)**

 **Question: Should next chapter a Clary's or Jace's Pov?**


	4. 3 - Facing the Morning Star

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, they mean the world to me! 3**

 **PS - I am posting this again because I forgot to add the some questions ;)!**

 **Soooo, let me know what you thought about this chapter and what POV would you like next. Do you prefer Clary's or Jace's? Or Both? Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments. I am just borrowing the characters.**

 **Chapter 3 - Facing the Morning Star**

 **Jace's POV**

It's was only 11 a.m and I had already done more than most mundanes would do in a whole day.

First, I had gotten up really early, which meant only the second shift people were up. Honestly they weren't exactly my favourite, always thinking that they take the higher risks and have the most fun. As if demons only worked at night... And hey, who has their back while day sleep during the sunrise? Us!

Yeah, I know I am hard to please. But they do are annoying. And I do like a bunch of people, these were just not lucky.

There is also the fact up that I grew up the way I did, with the mantra "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed", plus with this new horrible discovery that Valentine was the one who raised me, I guess it's reasonable to accept that bonding for real, isn't exactly easy for me.

It's true. Most people like me. You can't judge them, I am very likable... Not to be cocky but I do have qualities that help in that area. However I just don't have the same easiness on liking or trusting people, in the real sense of the word. Sure, if I go out on a misson I trust that my partner as my back, and I have his, but that's only because he is a Shadowhunter, it's his job. And yes, I do like having fun with people, in a casual, bondless way. Now, when it comes to having feelings involved, that's the hard part. I guess it's right what people say. We do wear a mask on our daily life. And when you're a Shadowhunters, this is even more commun.

Luckily for me, I found the Lightwoods. They are my family. All of them. Not only partners, superiors or "roomates". Real family: my parabatai, my sister, my little brother, my parents. As a matter of fact, I didn't only grow next to them. I grew with them and their help. I am the Shadowhunter I am today thanks to them. And unfortunately thanks to Valentine.

And here is where the reasons for being keeping really busy, trying to clear up my mind, began.

When Valentine dropped those words, it really felt like the whole world was collapsing on top of me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't act by the Angel! From everything that can happen to someone without getting hurt physically, I have to guess this is one of the worse. Because it's a thing to find out Valentine it's your father, that's already really bad. It's another thing to find out your childhood was lie. And it's yet something even more horrible to find out that the person you developed feeling for is, is in fact your sister. All of that combined, can destroy you for sure.

That's why this was hurting so bad. I opened myself to Clary. Allowed myself to really feel something more than just simple attraction. It's like she said, I had never been in love. I didn't even know what love, besides the one you feel for your family, was like. Until then. Though it was hard to admit, even to myself. And all for what? To end up finding out she is my sister... I felt terrible, disappointed even. How could I ever get so vulnerable to the point where I fell for her? If only I hadn't, I wouldn't feel the way I felt at the moment.

Because dealing with the fact that Valentine was my father was "easy". I felt angry, I felt betrayed, I felt the need for justice, for revenge. Even though I couldn't find the courage to really show him all of these. But facing the fact that the girl you cared, dreamed about, and even kissed was your sister and, make matter worse, you felt jealous of given to the way she way raised, that could mess with you head. Especially if she didn't want to accept her new truth.

Then there was also the fact that I failed to get Valentine. And why? Because I let my feelings get in a way. What's ironic? The girl who was raised as a mundane, the girl who grew up thinking that love makes you better, that girl, even though she knew that man was her father, she was ready to whatever it took to stop him. And I call myself a Shadowhunter? I was only a failure. But I would get Valentine. I would do whatever it took to find him, to stop and this time no feeling would distract me. Especially the ones towards Clary.

And that was where the real problem lived... Having had a big fight with your best friend, meaning that you couldn't confide with him, well, that didn't help much either. I had to face this fight alone.

So, as a way to clear some thoughts and calm some feelings, I decided it would be a great idea to start the day in the training room.

I had been there alone for some good 30 minutes, doing all sorts of things when this guy Jeremy showed up. He had this annoying smirk in his face, obviously too full of himself which only made it even more enjoyable. I beat him up 7 times. Felt pitty for him so I didn't do it again, he was already pretty shaken up, I hadn't felt like holding myself. Plus he deserved it. Would have some bruises for days. But he would live.

Sick of doing the same thing, and after an awesomely relaxing shower, I decided to do some paperwork. I hated it. It was boring, worthless and time-consuming, and that's exactly why it was perfect.

I had been on that for a while when there was an orange alert. Nothing too bad, just a bunch of disgusting Shax Demons trying to atack when the clubs closed. They asked for my help and I gladly joined. It was kind of fun, but mostly invigorating.

A couple hours later, I was back and ready for some more action.

Decided it would be a good idea to continue my research for Warlocks that could have cast that Spell on Jocelyn. My mother... Shook my head, that word had no meaning to me... Went to the research zone and was glad to find out I would be in peace. Times between shifts were the best.

I stayed there for a while, using the information about the warlocks and the little we had on Jocelyn's life to eliminate some option but still it was a long list. Would need at least an extra pair of hand for this, and probably Magnus help. This brought my attention to the fact that I would have to face people eventually, especially Clary. Wasn't really looking forward to that.

But hunger was starting to kick in and there was no avoiding the inevitable. I had to face her. Might as well do it sooner.

I headed to the meals area and saw Alec and Lydia talking and eating next to each other. By the looks of it, they were wedding planning. The guilty one for that emerged a few seconds later from under the table, cleaning a weird combination of foods while discussing the better colorscheme. However, no sign of Clary. She should still be in bed. I couldn't blame her, and was glad for it actually.

The soon to be married couple got up. As they passed next to me, heading to the exit, Lydia gave me a sympathetic smile. Alec and I exchanged looks. Our prides holding us from talking, making emends. I looked away and kept walking.

Grabbed a plate, filled it with radom food and sat. As I eat, my eyes focused on what was in from of me but my mind working at a thousand miles per hour, I felt a pair of insistent eyes on me.

"What, Izzy?"

"Just checking if it was save to come near you..."

"As if you didn't do everything you wanted..."

"Someone is in a bad mood... You know keeping it to yourself is the worse." She said sitting next to me.

"I don't need to talk. What I need is to find and stop Valentine!"

"Look, Jace, I get you. I mean, I am not in the same situation, I can't imagine what it's like to find out that you aren't who you think you are. Or that people aren't what you thought they were to you." She began, obviously talking about Clary. "But I know what it's like to be human. Even if we are Shadowhunters, even with our angel blood, we are still humans, and that means we have emotions. Fighting them won't help. No matter what, you are my brother, you can count on me. But I know you won't talk to me, that's not really who we are. What you need is Alec. It's getting stupid what you two are doing. Just talk to each other and make things right. It will only help you both ways. Admit it or not, you need him. And well, he is marrying Lydia. I won't say anything because I owe him that. However, you are his parabatai... Just promise me you will think about it. Okay?" Izzy said, giving me no chance to reply. She was right after all. There was no denying it. But it everything was easier said than done.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Izzy gave a smirk.

"That means what I just said entered that stubborn blond head of yours. Now, since we can agree we won't talk about any of this, how do you feel about a training session? I could the stress relieve as well. You know, after the trail and everything". She proposed, now standing with her hand on her hip.

"Fine. But then don't start crying when I kick your ass." I accept, my humor a bit better.

Training with Izzy was different from doing it with anyone else. She was with no doubt one of the best Shadowhunters our age. She was fierce, fast and unpredictable. No matter how many times we had done this, she could still surprise me with some badass move. I guess it helps when you have a shapeshifting whip. But in the end I did kick her ass.

"Another round? Or are you tired already?" I asked provoking her.

She shook her head, her ponytail following the movement of her hair.

"I am never tired, okay! But unfortunately for you, I have other plans..."

"Iz..." I reprimanded her.

"It's not that. I am the official planner for the wedding. And even though I don't agree with it, plus am hoping for one of them to call it off, I can still have some fun in the meanwhile." She admitted and winked. As if Izzy would refuse any party, even if she in fact didn't agree with.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Fine, go have some fun then. I have work to do!" I said as we put away our weapons.

"Oh I will. And you... talk with Alec please. See you guys later!"

After that I went back to the main area and wasn't surprised to find out that Hodge was already there.

"Hey, Jace there you are. Was checking the work you did here. Pretty impressive. But unfortunately we can't do much with a list of 15 warlocks. I already cut down two more because they lost power several years ago. I think we are going to need Magnus help here. He knows the community better. And probably also Luke, he is the only one who know can help witg some further intel on Jocelyn life because Clary can't remember even if she saw or heard anything."

"I had already thought about that. Magnus knows the warlocks way better than we ever will but that's as fair as he can help. We need to find out who had access to Jocelyn. If we had Dot it would also help, she probably would be a big help there... Not being the case, I guess you are right. But will they approve it?"

"It's in everyone's interest that we wake up Jocelyn and find out what are Valentine's plans. The Clave might not trust you too much right now, it's not like they trust me more, but I will see what I can do about it. Why don't you call Magnus in the meanwhile?"

I nodded and headed to my room. First I thought I couls simply send him a fire message but that way he could simply ignore it. It would be a better idea to call him.

I grabbed my phone and searched for his name, calling him afterwards.

"Well, hello there golden boy. Tell me how can I serve you? Please tell me you aren't calling to try to convince me to persue with biscuit's crazy idea about the other dimension... Talking about her... How did she sleep? Okay? It was in fact a strong spell but she did need the sleep..."

"Wait stop for a minute there, Magnus! What are you talking about? And don't start rambling, please. I am not in the mood for that..."

"Fineeee... you are not fun too... Before I left yesterday, dear Clary wanted me to tell her more about other dimensions. The poor thing was so desperate after finding you two were siblings she probably wanted a solution, even as crazy as that. It's not that big of deal, I did meet a lot of couples during my many years of life that were brother in sister, it's much more common then what you think. It's all about keeping an open..."

"MAGNUS!"

"Okayyyy... Anyways... Since I knew her red head of herself wouldn't keep quiet the whole night, I decided to give her a little help there and casted her a sleeping spell. Nothing too serious..." He admitted with the biggest of the casualties.

"By the Angel, Magnus... You know what, we will talk abou this later. You are need here so get you sparkly ass here fast. I am going to check on Clary now. Be here in 10 minutes!" I yelled before ending the call, sprinting to Clary's room right away.

So here I was at the moment in front of Clary's room. It was 11 a.m and she would usually be up by now but given Magnus "little help"... The door was shut so I knocked. No answer. I knocked two more times, still only silence. Not really thinking, I opened the door in a flash and was surprised to find out and empty room.

Her bed was undone, only her pajamas standing on top of the sheets.

I saw a pile of paper on her desk that wasn't there the day and decided to inspect it.

It's was drawings. No shock there, she did love that, but they weren't mere drawings. They looked like a sequence.

Curiosity hit me so I sat down and grabbed the first one.

Frowning, I took a closer look at the details of what looked like, no _, of what was_ a reproduction of a meal between Jocelyn and Valentine. They laughed at something, holding cups in their hands.

The next one was even more strange. Sitting at a table were Izzy, Alec and the mundane. Well, Simon. But they were nothing like themselves. Almost like opposites.

Still confused at why Clary at done these, I continue going through them. The third one was a portrait of myself. So far this was the most worn paper, almost as if she had spent a lot of time trying to get everything perfect. Which was probably what she did. It was like a picture, I did look exactly like myself there. My eyes, my nose, only my hair was a bit different. Plus I had no runes, nor did anyone in the previous or next drawings.

Magnus at his house, Clary and Izzy looking at each other in the mirror, a party, me and Valentine, Valentine and her mom hugging, us dancing, me and Simon, Simon and Izzy, me again - these were the subjects of her following drawings.

The last one was my waking call. Magnus was opening up a portal. Even though there was nothing more black and white, I could almost really see the bright purple that emerged from the stone that Clary gave him. The stone that was the key to Valentine and belonged to the other dimension.

I spread the sheets all over her desk as realization hit me. Theses drawings, they weren't imagines, they were memories of the other dimension. Magnus was right, she was holding to that idea. But not in the way he thought. Not even I knew exactly what she wanted there, but it wouldn't help either way.

I picked up the drawing that had us dancing and smiled. What did she say when she visited me at Jade Wold?

 _When we were on our journey, I found something I didn't even know I was looking for..._

 _Do you remember the other dimension? I... We said things... Felt things... Was that me? Was it... was it you? Was it... Was it even real?_

I think I now understand what she meant. We were fine there. Great apparently. No demons to fight. No Valentine to hunt. Just two young adults that felt things for one another. And that's probably what she is holding to now, and why she wants so desperately to find things about other dimensions. She wants the answers to her questions to be "Yes", she wants this dimension to be like that one. I wish it could be too, but this is out reality, she has to face it.

I get up quickly and try to arrange the drawings back to their initial position. She wasn't here. Had to go look for her. There was no pointing in getting absorbed by her fantasy as well.

Just as I leaving, I find Alec walking down the corridor. First I think about ignoring him but then remember Isabelle's words, making me swallow my pride.

"Hey, Alec!" I call him, making him turn on his heels, surprised printed on his face.

"Uhm... yes?" He asked cautiously.

"Have you seen, Clary?"

The tension on his shoulders slowly starts to fade away as he takes a few steps closer.

"Izzy told me a few minutes ago that there dress shopping." His tone was calm and steady, almost as if he was talking to someone he barely knew. It's like Izzy said, this was getting stupid.

When he attempted to pursue his way, I decided enough was enough.

"Alec, we can't go on like this. It makes no sense. It's bad for both of us. I mean, we are parabatai... What good is that for us if we don't even talk, let alone worj together..."

He nodded and sighed. "You're right... We need to make emends... But can it be in a while? Lydia really needs me to talk to these important people." His tone was warmer now, not fuzzy or anything, that wasn't even Alec's thing, but I could sense he was more comfortable.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. I just figured someone had to take the first. I have to Hodge and Magnus in a few minutes anyways..."

"Wait, Magnus is _here_? Like here at the Institute?"

"Yes exactly... You can't run from him you know?"

"Well, at least I can try..." He let out, clearly more nervous again. Again Izzy knew what she was saying. Her brother, our brother, was making a big mistake. He needed someone to put some sense into his hand. I was stolen my chance of being happy, I wouldn't let Alec throw his away!

 **To be Continued**


End file.
